


[Cover Art] for " Always" by Dark3Star

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for " Always" by Dark3Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark3Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark3Star/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/873045) by [Dark3Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark3Star/pseuds/Dark3Star). 



Sherlock appearing as if from within a puff of smoke as he sort of does in this fic ...

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/Ws_wmmcPsy3XHPpr7P23_tMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
